Paladins
The Paladins are four different enemies in the game who each specialize in one particular element. They are medium sized enemies. All carry the same shield, the Odin Guard, with a different pallet swap. They also are noted for having the highest health of any non-deathless character. The four paladins are, the'' Inferno Paladin'','' Frozen Paladin'', Storm Paladin and the'' Venom Paladin'' .'' Inferno Paladin The Inferno Paladin is red in colour. His sword is the Fang and his element is fire. He can be encountered in the first battle on the path, the second battle at the entrance, and the seventh battle on the staircase. Frozen Paladin The Frozen Paladin is bright blue in color and his armor appears to have a coat of ice over it, which explains how he got the name. His sword is the Incubus and his element is ice. He can be enco untered in the second battle at the entrance or the seventh battle at the stairs. Storm Paladin The Storm Paladin is grey in colour. His sword is the Sword of Storms and his element is lightning. He can be encountered in the first battle on the path or second battle at the entrance. Venom Paladin The Venom Paladin is pinkish in colour. His sword is the Glimmer and his element is poison . He can be encountered on the first battle on the path and the second battle on the path. Despite having different swords and elements, all four Paladins fight in exactly the same way. Here is a guide to some of their moves. Fighting Style '''Move one' Shield charge. diagonal sword swipe, diagonal sword swipe. Can be stabbed in the stomach after the shield charge. If you dont see the stab point, dodge to the left, and if you dont have time to dodge to the right, block the next swipe. 'Move two' Diagonal sword slice, diagonal sword swipe. The Paladin will jump back, spin around and take the first swipe. Dodge to the right. Then hit the stab point on the ribs before he can take the second swipe. This stab point always appears. 'Move three' Vertical sword swipe, vertical sword swipe. This move is unique to the Paladins. The paladin will step back and very quickly will swipe down. Dodge left or right or block. Parrying isn't recommended. The Paladin will the jump up, spin around and come down with another swipe. Dodge left or right or block. Again, parrying isn't recommended. 'Tips and Help' This tip isn't just for the Paladins but for all medium sized enemies. When they do the shield charge, and you dodge, you may or may not see the stab point. When they do it again, dodge the opposite way from what you did last time and you will see the stab point. Next time the dodge the opposite way again. Dodging the same way every time results in you seeing the stab point only every second time. Category:Enemies Category:Enemy Type: Paladin